A financial self-service apparatus, such as an automatic teller machine, relates to a processing device for recovering, accommodating and stacking banknotes. A conventional banknote recovering device stacks banknotes horizontally when accommodating the banknotes, thus having a large capacity and also a large volume, and a power device is generally required to be provided in the banknote recovering device to assist in stacking banknotes. However, with the minimization of the automatic teller machine, the space for accommodating banknotes is relatively limited, therefore, it is difficult to stack the banknotes horizontally in recovering and accommodating the banknotes. Hence, it is necessary to provide a banknote accommodating device which has a small volume, does not require a power device for assisting in stacking, and is suitable for stacking banknotes vertically.